


Stop, Drop and Roll

by himaAlaya



Category: Homestuck, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Avengerstuck, Crossover, Gen, crap what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/himaAlaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re Captain America! You can do anything!<br/>You tell yourself that almost every night in the mirror just to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, Drop and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way actually canon to Avengerstuck.  
> Or is it?  
> Hm.

You weren’t always sure how you ended up in the places that you did, or how you found yourself face to face with something as a denizen, but it was happening. It was happening to you right now. Your name is Steve Rogers, and you’re probably about to die.

There’s a story behind it, your potential dying. It’s brave and it is brash and it is everything that a story about a hero should be. The reality of it is, you just didn’t want your friends to die. Tony had done something stupid, deciding he was ready to take on his denizen before he even knew anything else about the game. He was irrational sometimes. Genius? Ha. That’s a laugh. He rushed head into danger just so he could prove something. That really is just like him. To be reckless. You worried a lot about your friend, one of the only real friends that you had. You still count Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Phil and even Loki, as your friends. Tony was just special. You can’t really pinpoint the moment you two became as close as you were, but it happened.

So here you were, standing in front of a denizen. Did you mention that it’s not even your denizen? You probably should mention that it’s not your denizen.

Take a deep breath, breathe.

This wasn’t like facing any run of the mill monster like back where you were inside the medium.  Those were small fry compared to the almost mammoth size of this. Okay, okay calm your nerves you can totally do this. This is a thing you can do. Right?

You’re Captain America! You can do anything!

You tell yourself that almost every night in the mirror just to get by.

This was just getting ridiculous, dwelling on everything. Stop dwelling, spring into action.

Before you can actually move, or think, there’s the sharp sound of teeth against metal. Your shield is raised over your head, and you hear Tony yelp loudly at the noise. You won’t tell him you heard it though, for the sake of his pride and all. With all your strength, you force the denizen back, the sound of teeth scraping against your shield is unnerving, but it doesn’t stop you from forcing it back. You yell something, something like “get back”, but your voice is lost to the roar of the beast. Your hand is making a frantic waving motion, the universal signal of “get the fuck out of the way”, but Tony isn’t moving. What an idiot.

In that instant, between the roar and the onslaught of claws and furious teeth, you manage to grab his arm, and shove him towards the path. There isn’t anything more important than the safety of the team, but you overlook your own safety for that sake sometimes. You can usually get away with it, getting by with a few cuts and scrapes from the bad guys. The denizen doesn’t take nearly as much pity on you. It is angry, riled up, ruthless, it is a whole array of words you can’t muster up because you’re too occupied trying to get Tony to safety.

The crash of a rock hitting your shield brings your attention back. The denizen is now thrashing, the rock from the ceiling begins to cave, hitting your shield with loud clangs. That’s enough to make you move again, in fear of being crushed. Movement is your friend, you may not be the fastest person there is, but you use what speed you have to your advantage. Breathe, step. One two. Almost like a dance.

Not that you can dance.

The steps are almost burned into your brain, have you done this before? It’s entirely possible that you have. The time player gets a lot of déjà vu. The steps are just about second nature to you. It’s somewhat scary, how well you know what you’re doing. You don’t know what comes next. It only ever comes to you as it happens. The small things do anyways.

You’re standing beneath the denizen now. Looking up at it, it looking down at you.

So this is it. How are you going to take this thing down? You don’t have a firearm, or anything that could do any lasting damage. The only thing you have is your shield. You wonder if throwing it up is worth the risk, you can always grab it again when it’s dead. You pull yourself back into the position to throw, but something catches you off guard.

Its tongue snakes out of its mouth, longer than it should be. It looked normal when it was snarling in your face, and asserting its dominance over you with its menacing jaws. The second tongue becomes a head, leering in your direction. This sort of thing never happened in real life, it wasn’t supposed to happen in real life. That moment you are too stunned to move, and that’s your mistake. The leering head has a mouth, a mouth that snaps open and closed, quick as a flash.

It’s like a jabberwocky, eyes aflame, and jaws that bite, claws that catch. This is like some kind of sick poetic justice. The snapping sound descended on you. There was dark, and then there was nothing.

-

You jolt awake, screaming and grabbing at your neck.

Were you attached, were you alive? Was everything there for you to grasp. You could breathe, you could see. Everything was okay. The nightmare had you entirely rattled. You pull your legs up to your chest, and let your head fall onto them. Your chest heaves, and your eyes sting. You weren’t going to cry over a nightmare.

Well okay maybe you were.

You choke back sobs into your sheets that are quickly becoming damp. The door opening isn’t really something you expect to hear, but you visibly jump and push yourself into the corner of where your bed meets the wall. You’re almost too terrified to move, but realize that someone is coming into your room and you should probably do something. You untangle yourself from your comforter and sheets, but a soft voice stops you.

Whoever it was probably heard you scream.

You don’t respond to the voice, and there’s a weight on your bed. You murmur something about wanting to be alone, and drawing in on yourself even further. The weight is gone, but not before whoever it is rubs your back in a comforting way. You’re really grateful for the small gesture. They leave, the door shutting behind them. You worm your way back into your sheets, under your comforter, into the small nest you have seemingly made for yourself. It was just a nightmare. It didn’t actually happen. You keep telling yourself that over and over and over again, muttering it into your pillows.

It didn’t actually happen.

...Right? 


End file.
